Love Triangle - A Sad Love Song (Chapter 1)
by The-Ethereal-Writer
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka's thoughts of confessing has been terribly distracted by what happens to her.. now she can't even decide.. to whom she'll confess.. Warning: May be a bad read for you, but I hope you'll enjoy it


_I love her, so much..._

Hey Ritsu! Wake up!

Mmmmmmm... noooo... I'm too tired!

Hey Ritsu! what about practice?

Can't we do it tomorrow?

Most certainly not!

Ughhhhhh...

I admit, I'm a little bit of a masochist. I love it when she scolds me like that, that angry tone of hers, it makes me fall for her and just makes me want to hug her, _I love her...so much_

Fiiiine...

Wow, you didn't even do anything, and your already tired..

_Wait_ what?

But I-

_What am I about to say?_

-was too busy-

_I should stop right now!_

Looking at you.. *gasp*

*blushes* what?

Oh! ummm.. nothing, what I meant was, I was busy looking out for you because you might be pushing yourself..

*sighs* Oh! haha! I thought you meant something else... *Whoozes* You might give me a heart attack!

What would've you done then?

Heh? *blushes*

What would you do if I said that not by accident?

Well. I would-

Relax! I was just joking! don't take it too seriously!

Oh! Ahahahahaha

I can't stand this, yet I gotta hold on to it, it's the only thing keeping us both together, it's the only thing, for me to get closer to her.. I love her, too much... that it hurts..

*Next Morning*

Huh? Where's Mio-Chan?

Good Morning Private Ricchan!

Good Morning Private Yui-Chan

She's in the student council room.. handing the Auditorium reservation that you always forget..

Hahaha! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Thanks Mugi-Chan

*door opens behind*

Mio? Ritsu exclaimed..

What is it?

Ahh! I'm so happy! I thought you were gone!

Huh? Gone? what're you talking about?

Oh! ahhh.. it's nothing heheheheh..

Private Ricchan!

Yes! what is it?

You're acting weird lately.. is something wrong?

No! No! there isn't aheheheh...

_She's Bluffing  
She's definitely bluffing!  
She Lied!  
Something's troubling her.._

Hey Ritsu! can we talk for a Second? Mugi asks.

Yeah! what is it?

Umm... it's sort of private.. can you come with me for a second?

Ohh.. ahh Okay, I guess..

Mugi pulls her out up to the school roof so that no one can hear them, everyone else was left in the music room..

Mugi asks a question that Ritsu can't answer, and that alone for her was an Answer, Ritsu's inlove and she knows exactly who it is..

I've known her since kindergarten.. and I have no intention of breaking that friendship now.. I love her so much, and I don't want it to be broken.. PLEASE don't tell it to her!

Who said I would?

Huh?

I understand what you feel! don't worry, this conversation won't go anywhere.

_I felt safe... I felt secure... I know I can trust her, and sure enough, she will talk to me again, telling me to confess my feelings for her, but I know I just can't, it'll ruin my only friendship with her, the only thing that kept us, close to each other, or rather, me closer to her.._

Say Ritsu?

Huh? what is it?

What would you do if she asks you about what you feel about her?

*blushes* Huh? why would she?

Hey now! Don't get so worked up! it's just a question..

Oh, Right, Sorry  
Well I-I would've been honest with her.. as long as she's the one who asked it..

And what would you do if she has the same feelings for you?

Uhhhh... Wait! Why're you asking me this?

No Reason.. I just wanted to that's all..

No Reason?! What do you mean!?

Exactly as it means..

Wha- I can't belie-

_What Happened? No, that's not the question.. Why did she? Naah, that isn't too, maybe there isn't any questions.._

_but I don't understand.. she just did it, she caught me by surprise_

*Mugi Kisses Ritsu*

What? I don't-

I told you! No Reason at all! *giggles*

*Mugi rushes downstairs*

Wait! Oh..

*Ritsu touches her soft lips*  
Huh... Wait, why is my heart beating faster?  
Wait? am I blushing?  
Why? am I feeling all this? I shouldn't be!

*walking downstairs*

Oh Mio-Chan! did you see Tsumugi?

ummm... yeah! I did! she was just running to the music room!

Ok thanks!

Wait! i was looking for-

Sorry! No time!

Oh ummm..

_Why did she do that?_

*Flashback Mugi kissing Ritsu*

_Did she feel like this the whole_ _time?_

*rushes off to the music room*

_I really need her explanation!_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
